


Protection

by Leya



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In den Augen der Welt ist es Raistlin, der seinen Bruder ausnutzt. Aber ist das wirklich die ganze Wahrheit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Защита](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743492) by [AVO_Cor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor)



> Unbeta'd.

Der junge Magier wusste nur zu genau, was geschehen würde, als sein Bruder sich mitten in der Nacht zu ihm umdrehte und ihn mit einer liebevollen Bewegung in seine Arme zog.

„Raist...“

Die bemüht zärtliche Berührung schwielengezeichneter Hände jagte ihm einen unbehaglichen Schauer über den Rücken und obwohl er im Stillen zu allen ihm bekannten Göttern betete, dass es bald vorbei sein möge, wehrte er sich nicht, als Caramon ihn sanft auf den Rücken drehte und seine Roben hochschob.

Altbekannte Bewegungen und vor langer Zeit erlernte Reaktionen übernahmen das rationale Denken und bald erzitterte der gebrechliche Magiers unter den heftigen Stößen, mit denen Caramon sich seines Körpers bediente, um sich zu befriedigen. Jede Bewegung des großen Mannes ließ ihn gequält aufstöhnen, zerrte mit glühenden Fingern an seinem Inneren und brachte ihm doch nicht die ersehnte Erlösung von diesem elenden Dasein.

Raistlin starrte blicklos in das nahezu heruntergebrannte Feuer und ertrug jede Bewegung Caramons, der schließlich mit einem heiseren Keuchen seinen Samen in ihn ergoss. Beinahe sofort zog der Krieger sich zurück und rollte sich auf die Seite, wo er keuchend liegenblieb. Schließlich stand er auf, richtete seine Kleidung und verschwand in den Schatten hinter dem Lagerfeuer, wo Raistlin ihn in seiner Satteltasche kramen hörte.

Der jüngere der beiden Brüder sah nicht auf, bis er sanfte Hände zwischen seinen Beinen spürte. Die Berührung war so unwillkommen, dass er mit einem erschrockenen Laut seine Schenkel zusammenpresste.

„Shh… nicht. Lass mich mal schauen!“ Caramon zwang mit sanfter Gewalt die Beine seines Bruders auseinander und registrierte erleichtert, dass der Magier nicht verletzt zu sein schien. Lediglich einige Samenfäden zeugten noch von den vorangegangenen Ereignissen, eine Erinnerung, die der Krieger so schnell wie möglich zu beseitigen suchte. „Ich hoffe, ich habe dir nicht wehgetan, Raist. Aber du bist immer so verkrampft, da ist es schwer für mich, dich nicht zu verletzten!“

Angesichts dieses so völlig unangebrachten Kommentars spürte der Magier unwillkürlich einen irrationalen Lachreiz in seinem Inneren aufsteigen, der sich jedoch bald in einen heftigen Hustenanfall verwandelte.

„Warte, Raistlin! Ich helfe dir!“ Caramon trug seinen Zwillingsbruder zu dem kleinen Bach, in dessen Nähe sie lagerten. Er legte ihn vorsichtig ins Gras, holte ein Tuch hervor und machte er sich daran, sämtliche Spuren ihres Beisammenseins mit zärtlicher Fürsorge abzuwaschen. Als er fertig war, wickelte Caramon den Magier in seine Robe und trug ihn zu ihrem Lager zurück.

Raistlin seufzte lautlos, als er seine Roben enger um sich zog und seinen Bruder dabei beobachtete, wie er rasch neues Feuerholz sammelte. Als er spürte, wie eine neuerliche Hustenattacke in seiner Kehle aufstieg, versuchte er krampfhaft, diese zu unterdrücken. Er wollte nicht schon wieder die Aufmerksamkeit seines Bruders auf sich ziehen, der ihn mit seiner Hilfsbereitschaft und Fürsorge beinahe erstickte.

„Es dauert nicht lange, dann wird dir warm werden!“ Caramon legte das Holz nach. In diesem Augenblick verlor Raistlin den Kampf gegen seinen Husten.

„Raistlin!“ Caramon kniete neben seinem Bruder und nahm ihn rasch in die Arme. „Wie kann ich dir helfen?! Wasser! Du brauchst Wasser für deine Medizin!“

Er sprang auf und innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er einen kleinen Topf mit Wasser über das Feuer gehängt. Er nahm seinem Bruder den Beutel mit den Kräutern aus den zitternden Händen und schüttete einige in den Topf. Als das Wasser kochte, füllte er den Sud in einen Becher und reichte diesen seinem Zwilling. Raistlin nahm den Trank mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Wie stets war ihm diese Abhängigkeit von seinem Bruder alles andere als angenehm.

„Du solltest dir mehr Ruhe gönnen! Warte, ich hole dir eine Decke!“

„Bei den Göttern, Caramon! Ich brauche kein Kindermädchen!“, explodierte Raistlin aus heiterem Himmel. Als er den verletzten Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders bemerkte, senkte er leicht betroffen den Blick. „Lass mir nur ein wenig Ruhe, Caramon!“

„Sicher, Raist!“ Caramon zog sich hastig zurück. Er setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Lagerfeuers und machte sich daran, seine Waffen zu säubern. Doch sein Blick wanderte immer wieder zu seinem Bruder, der regungslos dasaß und in die Flammen starrte. Caramon presste verärgert die Lippen aufeinander und schärfte sein Schwert.

Eine leichte Bewegung auf der anderen Seite des Feuers weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Raistlin hielt ein Tuch an seine Lippen und als er es wieder zurückzog, war das weiße Leinen blutbefleckt. Hustend fiel der junge Magier schließlich vornüber.

„Raist!“ Caramon warf sein Schwert beiseite und half seinem Zwilling, sich aufzusetzen. Seine Hände streichelten durch die weißen Haare, strichen sanft über Raistlins Gesicht. „Was kann ich nur tun, damit du endlich kräftiger wirst?“

„Nichts! Meine Krankheit kann man nicht heilen!“ Raistlin versuchte schwach, sich von seinem Bruder zu lösen, doch dieser wollte diesmal nicht nachgeben. Er hielt Raistlin in seinen Armen und streichelte weiterhin dessen Gesicht.

„Lass mich los!“ Raistlin griff nach der Hand seines Bruders und hielt diese fest. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Braune Augen starrten in Stundenglas-Pupillen, dann senkte Caramon den Kopf und presste seinen Mund auf Raistlins weiche Lippen.

Raistlin brauchte einige Sekunden, ehe sein Verstand wieder zu arbeiten begann, doch dann schlug er mit beiden Händen auf seinen Bruder ein, schob diesen gewaltsam fort. Heftig atmend starrten die Zwillinge sich an.

„Caramon, nein! Nicht schon wieder!“, fauchte Raistlin seinen Bruder an, der wie ein verlegener Schuljunge neben ihm hockte.

Caramon musterte seinen Zwilling eindringlich. Die goldene Haut schimmerte im Schein des Feuers wie Bronze. Er sah den Abscheu in den Zügen seines Bruders und ihm fiel ein, was er bei der Prüfung mit angesehen hatte. All die Jahre, die er sich von Raistlin hatte sagen lassen, dass er dumm war, schwerfällig und unbeholfen, all dies kam ihm in den Sinn und er dachte auch an die Tatsache, dass sein Bruder fähig war, ihn zu töten.

„Ich liebe dich, Raist!“, sagte er schließlich leise. Die goldenen Augen seines Bruders weiteten sich verblüfft.

„Wieso sagst du das jetzt?!“, verlangte Raistlin zu wissen. Seine Stimme war immer noch heiser vor mühsam unterdrückter Wut.

„Weil es die Wahrheit ist! Ganz gleich, was du mir angetan hast, oder was du mir antun könntest, ich liebe dich! Immer schon habe ich dich geliebt!“ Zaghaft versuchte er nochmals seinen Bruder zu berühren, doch Raistlin schlug seine Hand beiseite und stieß ihn von sich.

„Du gehst mir auf die Nerven, Caramon! Ich lasse mich nur von dir benutzen, weil Krieger die Möglichkeit brauchen, sich zwischen ihren Kämpfen abzulenken. Glaub nicht, dass es mir jemals gefallen hätte!“

Caramons Miene verdunkelte sich abrupt, wobei sich widerstreitenden Gefühle in seinen Augen spiegelten. „Ich liebe dich, Raistlin!“, wiederholte er leise und eindringlich, doch sein Bruder schien die Sehnsucht in seiner Stimme nicht hören zu wollen.

„Aber ich dich nicht!“, schleuderte sein Bruder ihm entgegen. „Ich hasse dich!“

Caramon schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Hart. Raistlin fiel benommen auf den Rücken und sah mit verschleiertem Blick zu seinem Bruder auf.

Der Krieger zögerte nicht länger. Noch vor einigen Monaten hätte er, beschämt durch seine Gefühle, das Weite gesucht, doch die Handlungen seines Bruders waren ihm eine Lehre gewesen. _‚Nimm dir, was du willst und verschwende keine Zeit damit, es zu bereuen.’_

Er umfasste Raistlins schmale Schultern und drückte den jungen Magier ins Gras. Sein Mund suchte den seines Bruders.

„Nein!“ Er hörte die Panik in Raistlins Stimme und auf einmal fühlte Caramon sich gut. Macht war etwas, was er bisher noch nicht oft gekostet hatte. Noch nie hatte er Macht über seinen Zwilling gehabt, doch diese Erfahrung gefiel ihm. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass sein Bruder einen Zauber vorbereitete. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung riss er die Beutel mit den Zauberzutaten vom Gürtel seines Bruders und schleuderte diese davon. Er hörte Raistlins verzweifelten Aufschrei und lächelte zufrieden.

„Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten, Raist!“, flüsterte er seinem Bruder ins Ohr. „All die Jahre habe ich alles für dich getan und bekam nichts dafür zurück. Du hast mich ausgelacht, weil ich langsam bin und nicht gleich verstehe. Doch jetzt kannst du einmal etwas für mich tun! Na, wie ist es?! Du bist doch sicher gerne bereit, mir diesen kleinen Gefallen zu erweisen!“

„Nein! Caramon, bitte!“ Raistlin stellte zu seiner eigenen Überraschung fest, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte. Er liebte seinen Bruder, diesen ein wenig schwerfälligen Teil von sich selbst und niemals hätte er gedacht, dass seine kleinen Sticheleien solch eine Wirkung auf seinen Bruder gehabt hatten. „Tu mir das nicht an! Nicht schon wieder! Ich kann nicht mehr!“

„Warum nicht?! Du bist viel stärker als du aussiehst!“ Caramon lächelte grimmig. „Außerdem hast du mich getötet! Du schuldest es mir!“

Endlich hatte er es ausgesprochen. Raistlin schloss müde die Augen. Würde dieser eine Fehler ihn immer begleiten? Gab es keine Vergebung für ihn?

„Was ist? Warum sagst du nichts?“ Caramon sah auf seinen Bruder hinunter und tippte mit einem Finger gegen Raistlins Wange. „Sieh mich an, Raist.“

Der Magier gehorchte widerstrebend. Goldene Augen trafen auf braune, spiegelten Schmerz und Verlangen, bis die Zwillinge ihre Gefühle kaum noch voneinander zu unterscheiden vermochten. Überraschenderweise war es schließlich Raistlin, der als erster den Blickkontakt unterbrach.

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, Caramon! Es tut mir leid, aber ich war so verzweifelt. Du hast alles, gutes Aussehen, Freunde, du bist beliebt! Und als ich dachte, du hättest mir das einzige genommen, was ich jemals hatte...!“

„Du Idiot! Du selbstsüchtiger Mistkerl!“ Caramon vergrub er eine Hand in Raistlins Haaren und zerrte dessen Kopf zurück. „Gib mir nicht die Schuld, wenn du keine Freunde findest! Daran bist nur du allein schuld!“

Die Brüder starrten einander wütend an, dann kräuselten sich Raistlins Lippen in einem überheblichen Lächeln. Caramon sah rot. Mit einem ärgerlichen Grollen zerriss der Krieger die Roben seines Bruders und zerrte sie zur Seite. Mit einer Hand umfasste er die schmalen Handgelenke Raistlins und hielt diese über seinem Kopf fest. Seine andere Hand strich prüfend über den schlanken Körper unter ihm.

„Caramon?!“ Raistlin stand am Rande einer Panik. Er wollte versuchen, seinen Bruder von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen, doch als er in die Augen seines Zwillings sah, wusste er, dass er keine Chance haben würde. Eine eiskalte Hand schien nach seinem Inneren zu greifen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Irgendwie hatte er den Älteren letztlich doch einen Schritt zu weit getrieben.

Starr vor Angst und Entsetzen ließ er es zu, dass sein Bruder sich zwischen seine Beine drängte. Schwielige Hände griffen nach seinen Hüften und dann war Caramon auch schon über ihm und erzwang mit einem einzigen heftigen Stoß Einlass in seinen Körper.

Raistlin warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie seinen Schmerz und seine Qual in die Nacht hinaus. Er war noch wund von ihrer vorherigen Begegnung und so grob wie dieses Mal war Caramon noch nie zuvor gewesen. Auch wenn Caramon seinen Zwilling immer verletzt hatte, Raistlin konnte sich immer sicher sein, dass er sich um Sanftheit bemühte und sich zurückhielt. Diesmal jedoch spürte der junge Magier, das Caramon ihn verletzen, ihn brechen wollte.

„Caramon, Caramon, bitte! Nein, nein!“ Raistlin wusste, dass er bettelte, doch er konnte es nicht ändern. Alles was er wollte, war diesen entsetzlichen Schmerzen zu entfliehen, doch sein Zwilling hörte ihm nicht zu. Nach endlos währenden Minuten kam Caramon endlich mit einem letzten brutalen Stoß und brach ermattet über seinem Bruder zusammen.

Erst allmählich kam er wieder zu Atem. Mühsam löste er seine vor Anstrengung verkrampften Hände von Raistlins Hüften, auf denen sich dunkelrote Blutergüsse bildeten. Beinahe ängstlich wagte er schließlich, den Blick seines Bruders zu suchen, der so reglos und still unter ihm lag, dass der Krieger einen schrecklichen Augenblick lang befürchtete, ihn getötet zu haben.

Dann sah Raistlin ihn aus großen, angsterfüllten Augen an und mit erschreckender Klarheit wurde Caramon bewusst, dass ihre Zukunft sich in den goldenen Tiefen widerspiegelte.

Auch wenn jetzt noch keine Spur in Raistlins Blick davon zu lesen war, ihre Beziehung hatte einen irreparablen Schaden erlitten. Bald würde er nur noch Hass in den Augen seines Bruders finden und dies würde der Moment sein, in dem er den anderen endgültig verlor.

Caramon schluckte schwer und auch wenn er sich vor den Konsequenzen seiner Tat mehr fürchtete als alles andere in seinem Leben, konnte er ihr Eintreten doch nicht verhindern. Von nun an würde er in der Gewissheit leben, dass er ebenso selbstsüchtig und grausam war, wie er es seinem Bruder immer vorgeworfen hatte. Er hatte kein Recht, über Raistlin zu urteilen und doch hatte er es getan. Caramon fühlte sich erbärmlich.

Eine fade und sinnlose Entschuldigung bereits auf den Lippen, richtete sein Blick sich auf das Gras zwischen Raistlins Beinen. Erschrocken atmete er ein. Die Erde war dunkel und feucht vom Blut und während er noch starrte, gesellte sich ein weiterer dünner Blutfaden zu den unzähligen bereits vorhandenen und rann an der Innenseite von Raistlins Schenkeln herab.

Von panischer Angst erfüllt sprang Caramon auf und kramte hastig eine Decke hervor, die er neben dem Lagerfeuer ausbreitete. Sein Bruder wandte den Kopf ab, als der große Krieger ihn vorsichtig auf die Decke bettete und seine Verletzungen versorgte. Caramons Hände waren sanfter als gewöhnlich. Es war offensichtlich, wie sehr er sich darum bemühte, das vorangegangene wieder gut zu machen, doch noch immer sagte Raistlin kein Wort.

„Raistlin?!“

Der junge Magier sah ihn mit leeren Augen an. „Lass mich einfach schlafen, Caramon!“

Er schloss die Augen und wandte seinem Bruder den Rücken zu, eine Bewegung, die ihm nicht gerade leicht fiel, doch um nichts in der Welt wollte er seinen Bruder wissen lassen, wie sehr dieser ihn verletzt hatte. Lange Zeit herrschte unbehagliches Schweigen zwischen den beiden, dann raschelte es leise und gleich darauf hörte der Magier das eintönige Geräusch eines Wetzsteins, der mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen über die scharfe Klinge eines Schwertes gezogen wurde.

Tränen der Erniedrigung und Wut brannten in seinen Augen, als ihm klar wurde, dass Caramon trotz allem, was geschehen war einfach so weitermachen würde wie bisher. Treu und zuverlässig würde er den Schlaf seines Zwillings so lange Nacht für Nacht bewachen, bis es irgendwann wieder einmal an der Zeit war, dass Raistlin ihm diese Freundlichkeit zurückzahlte.

 

-Ende-


End file.
